Unknown to us
by Sacrificed Angel
Summary: This is what was unknown to us... She was unknown to us... She was the light in our darkest hours... She then left... This is what was unknown to us... We tried to forget and then she had come back... She had come back for us... and him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I know i have another story that is a crossover that some of you guys are reading but i read a story which made me get this idea for a story of my own. Hope you guys like it as much as my other stories. Also, my story 'How and What?' is up for adoption if someone wants to have it, just PM me. -Raven**

* * *

**Chapter One**

'Date: July 2, X794 Time: 9:38 am' is what read a magazine that a cloaked person was reading as the person walked to a magic shop in Rous Port. "Mou, they really can't be just a little conscious about what they destroy. Well that's the Fairy Tail for you." The person mumbled under her breath. Her voice was like silk and was low since she had tried to disguise it. Keyword in that sentence: tried. She went over to the shop owner, hood over her head as she always has it," Oi, old man. Do you have any gate keys in this place?" The shop keeper looked up at the cloaked female," Gate keys? That is a pretty rare request but i think i have a few. What type of gate key would you like to find." The female didn't hesitate answering," Any type of celestial keys, preferably strong ones."

The shop owner nodded and took out a silver gate key," This is Remedy. Its not a strong one or even a fighting type here and-." "How much is it?" The shop keeper frowned a bit for being cut off so rudely but answered anyway," eight-thousand jewels." The female rose an eye brow," Oh? It shouldn't be more than five thousand as it is a silver key and as it is not a fighting type either, then the price should be one-thousand jewels or less. So how much will you sell it to me now for?" The shop keeper sighed and mumbled," eight hundred jewels miss." She smirked and put the key on her key chain. She went over to the train station quickly and got on when she heard a large boom in the port and screaming going on. She thought one thing, 'My guild is crazy isn't it? Fairy Tail... I am coming home. Just wait for me a little longer.'

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the train stopped," We have arrived at Magnolia Station. Please go off board if this is your stop. I repeat, this is Magnolia Station. If this is your stop, please get off board." She sighed as she got off the train and stretched out a bit. She quickly went to the guild of this town, a place where she and others call home. Fairy Tail.

She smiled a bit thinking of the times she had before when she was younger, she's only seventeen and she's thinking all of this 'getting old' crap. She chuckled as she slammed the door open and everyone watched silently as her cloak's hood came off showing warm, big, brown eyes and golden hair that was tied high up with pure black (almost blue looking) dyed bangs that adorned her cute but teen looking face. She had a warm-filled smirk," I'm back... Fairy Tail!" Everyone was well, shocked to see the blonde but the one to first go to her was a small bluenette that had an orange bandanna. She tackled the blonde and had made her stumble a bit. She started tearing up as she saw the blonde," Lu-Chan, you're back! I can't believe you actually went on that mission by yourself!" She started crying and wailing on her and the guild started surrounding her, giving her hugs, asking questions, and telling her to never do that ever again.

"What is all this noise?!" Master yelled coming out of his office. Laxus opened one eye to also see what was going on from the second floor. The crowd then moved and Levy was smiling and hugging and crying on a semi-blonde mage viewable to Master Makarov. Levy looked up at him and sniffled a bit," Lu-chan's back master." He started crying, also hugging her waist. Lucy rolled her eyes as she hugged her non-blood related father. After a few moments he got off her and smiled widely," Lets party for the return of a fellow guild member who had been gone for two years, Lucy V. Heartfilia!" Everyone cheered in agreement as they all partied for the return of one of their S-class members safe return.

Lucy smiled as she went over to he bar and sat down. Mira went over to Lucy," Hey Lucy, how was your job, would you like to order something?" Lucy sighed," A stupid guy tried to hit on me and was knocked out, other than that. It went perfectly fine. And a vanilla strawberry milkshake sounds nice Mira... Mira!" Lucy looked at the other S-class mage, wide eyed. "W-what are you doing wearing that dress? Did Elfman and change after _that_ too?" Mira smiled sadly, giving her her milkshake," Yeah, I guess you can say that about us. Nobody has been the same. Also, thanks for paying for her funeral Lucy. You didn't have to do that for us. We could have gotten the money."

She smiled sadly," I know but I wanted to do something for her again. Even for the one last time." Lucy played with her straw and drank the shake," Well Lucy, is there anyone who catches your eye yet?" Lucy choked on her shake and gagged herself," No way Mira, you know I don't roll like that. Anyways, no one here at the guild catches my eye what-so-ever. Never did, never will." Mira sighed," You know, I think you would look good with Natsu." Lucy rolled her eyes," No good, I promised her that I wouldn't go for him." Mira then started naming about every guy in the guild," Max"

"He has the broom"

"Laxus"

"Cana will get on me"

"Gray"

"Like a brother"

"Girls?"

"Oh hell no Mira. I'm not a lesbian" Mira giggled at that but then sighed," Mou Lucy~! You have got to like someone here!" Mira gasped," Do you like someone in another guild?" Lucy shook her head," No Mira, I just don't like anybody." Mira made a cat face(-_-) and left Lucy alone. Then, the doors burst open," I'm back!" A slim silhouette yelled, and a flying figure was behind him that responded," Aye sir!" A random guild member laughed," hey Natsu, How's it been going? You-."

Natsu kicked him down to the floor," Hey, You tried to tick me into dying didn't you, you sick bastard!" Just then Gray had shaved ice in his hand and showing nude to the world," Hey Flame brain is back!" Natsu got a vein sticking out,"Oi put on some clothes stripper!" Lucy sighed as Happy spotted her and gasped," L-Lucy?" She nodded and he flew as a blue blur to her," Lucy! Waa, I missed you! Where did you go?" Happy cried on her and had hugged her overgrown breasts which made blood squirt out since he showed how big they were.

Natsu then stopped and turned around, his eyes wide," L-luce? Is that you?" He dropped the half dead body from his hands and ran over to her," Lucy! I missed you so much Where did you go?" Lucy's eyes clouded with a bit with anger and hugged him for a moment and pulled him off," Natsu... why did you tell him _'that'_?" Natsu froze and backed away.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I was in a rush writing half of this chapter and had made a cliffhanger! Anyways, please review this story and give me some ideas for my story with some reviews! Disclaimer since i am not a male and am not Hiro Mashima or even japanese for that matter. Got to go peoples! -Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's me again and I have made another chapter! I was bored so I thought why not. This is a kind of a twist so I hope you guys like this one! I also kind of made Lucy two years younger so she'll be sixteen including the seven year thing which made her lose seven years of her life. Sorry if you guys don't like it and give me some ideas as you read. And also, flames are allowed. I know most people don't like them, but the criticism is needed to make my story much better for you guys. -Raven**

* * *

Chapter Two

"L-Luce?" Natsu stared at the cloaked figure who had the face of the girl he had fun with all those years. She smiled a bit," Yo, Natsu. How have you, Happy, and Lisanna been doing? Sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding with the mission and all. Ehehe." She rubbed the back of her head with her hand. Then, he just ran over and hugged her," You know everyone missed you." He whispered making goosebumps appear on her skin.

She pushed him back and frowned," I missed you too but I've got to talk to Master right now." Natsu furrowed his brows," Why would you need to talk to Jii-chan?" Lucy shook her head and looked over at Master who was crisscross on the bar, eyes closed. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

She nodded and glared at Natsu since she knew he would try to get in the office or even try to get to eavesdrop on their conversation. Lucy closed the door carefully and Master soundproofed the room," What is it my child?" Lucy looked at him seriously," It's time." Master nodded in understanding," Are you..." Lucy shook her head," Afraid not Master." Master then sighed and looked at her once again," Shall we tell them or are you just going to go without a word?" Lucy turned away," I don't think... I shouldn't tell them this. Another dimension is pretty far, don't you think?"

Master nodded at her words," What far-fetched story should I tell them Lucy? Should I tell them that you are going on a ten-year mission? Or that you had had an injury that even Wendy could not heal or maybe that-." Lucy rose up a hand to stop Makarov," No Master, I think everyone should know the truth... after I leave a for a week. Before then, tell them I went on a week long mission again."

He sighed," Of course you would say something like that. Oh and tell Natsu to stop trying to put recorders in my office. I always break them and he always has to buy new ones. He's just wasting money like that." Lucy giggled," Alright Master. I'll tell him for you."

Lucy came down to the now again rowdy guild. Natsu then ran up to her," Hey Luce, you want to go on a job with me and Happy?" The said cat smiled and yelled out," Aye Sir!" Lucy smiled sadly," Sorry Natsu. I can't go this time. Have another one and Master told me to tell you to stop putting the tape recorders in his room. Your just wasting money." Natsu started to sweat a bit," Aye. I'll keep that in mind." Lucy rolled her eyes," Bye Mira, Natsu, Happy!" Mira smiled and replied 'bye' as Happy yelled out another aye sir while Natsu just shook his hand and smiled at her leaving.

Lucy then waited as the doors closed before she looked back," Gomen Fairy Tail. I leave you my legacy." She then just walked away. In the guild, Natsu had just slumped his head down on the bar as Mira sighed," Another fail at telling her Natsu?" He nodded glumly as Gray had sighed angrily at Natsu's behavior," Just tell her when she comes back you flame for brains idiot." Natsu got up," What did you call me you Ice Prick?" They then smashed their foreheads together," Oh is your dragon hearing failing you? And who are ya calling Ice Prick?" Then, a dark aura came from behind them," Do I hear fighting?" Erza had gone into Demon mode. Natsu and Gray then slung their arms around each other," No Erza! We're best friends! How can you say something like that?" Natsu then turned into Happy Number Two," Aye Sir!" Mira sweatdropped.

Lucy smiled at the lacrima and threw it somewhere far away. Right now she was in the middle of a forest in Azura Town. She was wearing a dark blue halter top with a dark red sakura design on the left bottom and a white half jacket that had been kept open with black skinny jeans and grey sneakers and black socks. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and the hair tie was one of the color red and has a moon on it. She looked at the locket in her hand that had a clover of red, white, blue, green with a hint of brown, and the yin and yang sign in the center. She put the lock in her jean pocket and put on a pair of heart earrings that her mother had given her and took a scroll out from her satchel which was now empty.

Lucy sucked in her breath as the scroll had opened and a giant magic circle of white and black had appeared on top of it, sucking the former Heartfilia in. She held her hands over her head and fell down to the concrete where she had landed in a yard of a light lavender colored house that looked about just one story high with two rooms with the lights off. She stretched and sighed," Good to be back home. Now, I need to find them and also find a job in the process." She walked towards Seiyo Academy where school was ending and the guardians were beginning a meeting about Easter.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Too short? Too boring without many details? I accept all reviews and I hope you enjoy this little chapter. My teachers are all going on about things like needing to study for school and high school exams when I'm only starting middle school. Damn, things about seventh grade is a big step and jack shit irritates me the most. Sometimes i want to be in a different world and stuff. Do you get what I mean? Anyways, hope you guys like it.**

**More review=More updates**

**Slow review=Slow updates**

**Jane!-Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I am on a roll this week writing these chapters. Mostly because I'm bored though. The school work is tiring enough as it is and my typing teacher is giving me homework for my elective of three hours in typing! So annoying to me right now. I just want to punch the teachers who think they know everything right in the face and show them their place, even if they are adults. Anyways, Shugo Chara is now entering! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. -Raven**

Chapter Three

Lucy walked calmly as she didn't want to run and gather attention to herself and sat at a park bench trying to calm herself down when five chara eggs came into view. She gasped as the five eggs and had gone towards where she had put her lock on an anklet and put it on her left ankle. Lucy gasped as she remembered they had the same patterns as her original eggs and smiled," You all found me. Amaterasu," a white egg with clouds popped open and a girl chara came out. She had long flowing hair to her knees and had a white dress that had sleeves that went from the slip of her shoulders to her wrists and had light blue designs. She opened her eyes to show bright blue crystal eyes that were dusted with a hint of black. She smiled at her and they looked at the other," Midori, you don't need to hide from Amaterasu," A light green egg with gravel circling it hatched and a girl with short hair that was brown and had a flower pin in it as she had a brown shirt with green shorts and an apron on top of it. Midori opened her eyes as she smiled gently with large emerald green eyes staring at her.

"Hideaki, you need to get out of that dark area. Don't you?" Then a light golden egg with blue and red flames on the bottom popped open and a boy with red spiky hair that had a cap on to the side that was black and had fire designs on it while wearing a solid red pair of baggy jeans with sneakers with the shoelaces untied and a white t-shirt. He opened his eyes to show charcoal smoked colors and a big grin was plastered on his face," Kaito, I know you want to fight with Hideaki. Just come out and do so." Then a aqua blue egg with white raindrops appeared and popped open to see a boy with a light blue long sleeved shirt on that loosely fit on him and had blue jeans on that were a light blue with black sandals. He had short silver-blue hair with bangs on towards his left and had covered half of his eye. He opened them to show royal blue eyes staring back with a smirk adoring his face.

Lucy sighed as she looked at the other two chara eggs and sighed," Try not to fight you two. Lilith, Lucifer." Then a black egg with Yang sign popped open and a boy with short albino hair came out with a white collared t-shirt and light blue jeans that had a belt on it and had grey sneakers. His hands were in his pocket and he opened his eyes to show a midnight black color. The other white egg with with the Yin sign popped opened and showed a female with long flowing black hair that tied loosely to the back in a ponytail while having her bangs out loose in front of her face dyed in bloody red. She had a black minidress on with long sleeves and red heels. She opened her eyes to wink at Lucy with her golden eyes that shone in the light.

Lucy rolled her eyes," Lucy-san, how long were you going to wait until you came back over to your home?" Lilia asked with a scythe out in her small hand. Lucy sweat-dropped as every other chara agreed," I'll tell you guys later. Right now, we have to give some people a visit." The chara smiled and cheered. They started walking and when the school came into view, she grinned and ran to the Royal Gardens where the Guardians were starting a meeting about Easter. Tadase cleared his throat," Alright. So about-." The door slammed open and a female ran over and hugged Tadase with six chara following after her. Tadase's eyes widened in surprise and so did the others as he saw blonde long hair flow past the female," No way."

Lucy smiled as she stepped back and turned around to face everyone," The 'Mage' is back."

Everyone's eyes widened as they all ran to hug her. Yaya cried as she ran and hugged her as Nadashiko hugged her gently. Tadase smiled and hugged her gently also and Daisuke did the same as Yaya except for the crying and when they all came off, Amu jumped on to Lucy," Lucy-san, I thought I would never see you again." Lucy smiled," Well I guess fate has their tricks. Ne, Am-Chan." Amu started crying on her and Lucy smiled," I can't believe how much you all have grown. Two years is crazy huh."

The Chara were jumping, hugging, crying, and laughing as they all got together again. Even Kiseki even was sniffling a bit. Lucy then frowned as she pushed Amu off gently and looked around," What is Easter up to now?" Everyone then turned serious," They are collecting x-eggs once again and Utau and Ikuto are with them." Tadase said. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard what they were up to. "Amu, hand me your Humpty lock. Please." Amu nodded as she gave her it. Lucy then took off her own Balance Lock and put them both into her hands. She closed her eyes," The two of the locks have become complete. I ask of you of the power of the skies to once again complete the lock that had once been sealed, the lock of the heavens, 88 stars." She opened her eyes and the locks glowed and shone so bright, everyone had to look away. When the locks' glow was gone, there stood two of the same lock. They were both golden with specks of silver here and there. It felt as if 88 stars were really in the two locks. Lucy smiled at them and gave her her lock back. Amu thanked her and went to her seat.

Tadase cleared his throat," Alright now. About Easter and their next move."

**Alright, now. What do you guys think. Cliffhanger too much for you? Well, i think this was a bigger chapter than the other chapters I have made. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it and what you think of it with some ideas for the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo minna! What do you guys think of the story so far? I feel like it is a bit vague but then again, people are saying the story is pretty good so far. I feel like I'm missing something whenever I write this parts of this story. Hope you guys like this chapter! -Raven**

Chapter Four

Lucy sighed as she slouched in her chair," So this is what they've been doing all these years?" She groaned angrily and then got up and went to her bedroom," Well you got enrolled into his academy." Lilith scoffed, making Lucifer scold her for being so mean. Amaterasu shifted in her spot," Ano, I think you should stop also Lilith-san." Midori sighed," Stop your nagging you old couple. Scolding someone who is older than you are." Hideaki rolled her eyes," Like you should be saying that. Such a hypocrite." Kaito hit him on the head," You're the hypocrite you fire lover." Hideaki scowled," What did you say ice breath?" Lucy rolled her eyes and went to her dresser and got a loose black nightgown with some black lace and went in the bathroom. She then peeked out her head," Oi, you six better not make a mess while i'm gone. Got that?" Lucy said lowly as an order. All of them shuddered," Hai Lucy." She closed the door and locked it, seeming that one of the charas might accidentally open it and take a mini shower. They know where she put theirs. Lucy then turned on the hot water and stripped all her clothes. She stepped under the warm soothing water and sighed, hoping that the warm pressure of the heated water will stay forever. She lathered and conditioned her hair while washing her body after.

She stepped out and wiped her face with a white, fluffy towel and the rest of her body and wore the clothes she brought in with her. When she walked out the door with the towel on top of her head, she sighed. All of them were fighting each other in a mini Chara brawl. She counted heads,' 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... good all seven Charas are there.' Lucy's eyes widened," Seven Charas?" She went over and picked up the stray... "Yoru, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with Ikuto?" Yoru's eyes danced with excitement and tears," Lucy-san! It is true then that your back! Ikuto sent me to investiga-." He covered his mouth," I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Gotta go now, nya!" Lucy sighed as the Chara flew out of her grasp and out the window.

Lilith then got angry," Yoru, you stupid stray! Get your stupid ass back here! When I get my hands on you, I am going to tell you! URG!" Lucas had gotten her and tied her up onto a chair," Your not going anywhere. Stupid devils." He muttered the last part under his breath but Lilith heard," Oi, devils are so NOT stupid! Angles are you stupid Yang!" Lucas got pissed," What the hell did you say Yin?" Lucy flicked them both on the head and they started to sulk in a dark corner. Lucy sighed," Time to go to bed guys." They groaned in displeasure and sighed," Hai Momma Lucy." Lucy got annoyed and picked them up and into a basket where all the Chara's eggs were placed. She sighed and jumped into her comfy bed, snuggling up to the covers," Goodnight Amaterasu, Hideaki, Midori, Kaito, Lilith, Lucas." The Charas unconsciously smiled," Goodnight Lucy." they all chorused once again.

The next day Lucy woke up at six thirty. She took a shower and wore her new uniform. It was a dark indigo button-up t-shirt and mid thigh skirt with a white hemline. Her white socks went up to her knees and black dress-up shoes on her feet. Lucy twirled around in her outfit and tied up her hair in a high ponytail with the bangs coming down," Hey you guys," The charas all looked at Lucy," Do you think he'll remember me?" Lucas sighed as Midori laughed and Hideaki gasped," Of course he would never forget you! How can you say that?"

Lucy giggled," I guess I was overthinking it all. Well, let's go to our new school." Lucy got her dark golden shoulder bag and put it over her head as she walked out the house and locked it with her key. She walked for a good ten minutes until she got to the school was a four story school with a silver gate in the front where it was open. She walked calmly to the office even though people stared at her and opened the door. She notice that the whole school was the color indigo and a few places where there were pinches of white here and there. Even the hallways and classrooms were that color.

She went over to the secretary," Ano, Lia-Sama. I am here for my new schedule. I was here yesterday, Lucy Heartfilia." Lia was a woman with dark black hair that was cut to shoulder length and had emerald eyes with light blue large glasses like the ons some librarians have. She looked up and smiled," Just a second." She typed away quickly on her computer and the printer printed a piece of paper," Here you go Lucy." Lucy thankfully took the paper," Arigato Lia-Sama." Lia just smiled and typed away once more on her computer. She walked out the office and went to her classroom. It seems that classes have already started. She then noticed something," Hey guys, why are you so qui-? Oh yeah, I'm at school. Nevermind." She sighed as she found her homeroom. She knocked on the door twice and the teacher opened the door. He had black hair that was slicked back with gel and had dark blue eyes. He looked around his mid fifties with his face and grey hairs... and his serious face that made it look like he wanted to kill someone.

"Ano, Roken-Sensei? I am the new student Lucy." He then smiled," Ah, come in, come in." He made the gesture to follow him and she did so. Everywhere were whispers about her,'_Rumors already?'_ Lucy made a straight face as she tried not to laugh when Ikuto stumbled from leaning back on his chair a bit. He then clapped, making everyone silent," Class, this is your new classmate. Please introduce yourself." Lucy wrote her name on the board and turned around. She looked at everyone in the class and saw Yoru hanging with her other Charas. She bowed and gave everyone a dangerous smirk," Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. My age is sixteen and i am a female as you all can see. Nice meeting you all." Roken stood up," Any questions for Lucy here?" Almost the whole class's hands rose up. Roken picked a guy with dark green hair and amber eyes," Do you have a boyfriend or someone special." Lucy blushed a bit," Actually, I do have someone special to me but we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet." The guys in the class blushed," Kawaii." Lucy giggled at them which made them blush even more. Ikuto just scowled," What is she up to." Lucy looked out the window and said randomly," It's not you ya stupid cat." Ikuto's scowl just worsened as everyone wondered what she was talking about. Roken then picked another hand and this time it was a girl with short pink hair and orange eyes," Is your family rich?" Lucy smiled softly when she looked at the girl," Actually, my family died before my eyes. Just like that." The female then huffed," Well then whatever." Roken sighed as he picked another boy who looked like the first one but with long red hair," What type of guys do you like?" Lucy shook her head and rose her finger to her lips," Secret." Half the hands fell down and only one person was left. It was a girl with light blue hair and an orange bandana pushing her hair back," Ne, do you like books Lu-chan?" Lucy's eyes widened for a moment thinking of Levy. She looked exactly like her," Yeah. I actually like books a lot." The girl grinned," Cool, I do too." Roken sighed as that was it and then told Lucy," Lucy, from now on. You'll be sitting next to Ikuto over there. Raise your han-." He got cut off by Lucy," Actually, sorry for interrupting but I know who he is." Roken nodded and more rumors spread out.

Ikuto whispered to her," Why did you say that, damn woman." Lucy giggled," Because I wanted to you stray cat. It's more fun this way."

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys like this chapter. What should happen with Ikuto now having Lucy around? What is his status at his school? What adventures will come soon with Lucy now in the mix of the whole plot? I'm only going to tell you all one thing, this story now isn't going to go in the story line. So help me with some ideas for cyber snacks! -Raven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey. What's up? I have made another chapter right here, right now, and I need to say that there is some complication in here. Really hope you guys like this chapter and I have to thank the people who have been following, reviewing, and favorites that have been on my story from readers! Enjoy the story! -Raven**

Chapter Five

Lucy sighed as the bell rang from homeroom, walking towards a sakura tree outside, smiling at one of the most favorite memories she had had with Natsu. She sighed as she sat herself under the sakura, looking up at the sakura leaves and cloudless sky. She then groaned in frustration," Who was she? Why did she have the same name as Levy? Does that mean that they all are here? Or is it just her or maybe a few others?" She sighed anxiously," Why can't I figure out this mess?! " She then leaned on the tree trunk for support. "So you were here Lucy." Ikuto walked over and sat on the other side of the tree," I thought you said to me that you weren't coming back to us. Was it a lie?" Lucy was quiet for a moment," I actually thought I was going to stay there but something urged me to go back." Ikuto hummed and went over and crouched in front of her," You know I missed you a lot since you were gone, right? You owe me for worrying and missing you these past two painful years."

Lucy rose an eyebrow," Oh? And how would I repay you ya stray? Want some catnip?" Ikuto shook his head and a wide smirk appeared on his face as his face leaned in closer to hers. Lucy's eyes widened as his face got closer to hers, his face getting closer to hers. Then she felt something warm on her lips getting pressed. She mentally screamed as she found that she and Ikuto were kissing. He hugged her waist, getting deeper into the kiss as he put one hand on her cheek and caressed the blush that was rising. A moment later she kissed back, putting her arms around his neck, surprising him a bit, but then relaxing again.

A few minutes later, they let go and panted as they both had a blush on their faces," You want to meet me at the park at 2pm this saturday?" Lucy pouted as he smirked and punched him on the head which made him chuckle as she sighed," You're supposed to ask and then when I say yes you kiss me you stray cat. I wonder sometimes if a dog is better than a cat." Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes," Oh you did not just tell me that. But our relationship isn't on hold any longer right? We're back as a cute couple as we used to be until you left right?" Lucy giggled at his expression and nodded assuring the worried cat and the bell ranged.

"Let's go to class. I have math, you?" Ikuto sighed dramatically," I have Chemistry. I won't be able to see your smart mind at work." Lucy punched in in the arm again," Ow, did you get stronger Lucy?" She nodded at his question and he rolled his eyes, letting her have her happy moment. Lucy and Ikuto walked to her class and waved and said their goodbyes, Ikuto leaving while kissing her on the cheek. Everyone stared at her as she went over and sat down at an empty desk at the far right corner, sighing as she heard the rumors starting to spread all over. Then, a boy with dark red hair and charcoal eyes went over with his bag slung over his shoulder and looked at her," Oi pretty girl, you're in my seat ya little-" His eyes widened as he dodged a pencil that grazed his hair and made a crack in the wall on the other side of the room, halfway through the wall. Lucy looked at him questioningly," What were you about to say 'pretty boy'?" The class snickered as they saw him get a bit flustered.

He glared at her," Do you know who I am? I'm-" " a douche bag. Yeah I know; no need to tell me." He was about to throw a punch but calmed himself down," No, I am Jay Glory. You have a pretty smart mouth ,and a quick one too, for a girl. Why don't you hang out with me and my crew later? I like your attitude and you would be a great addition to us." He whispered into her ear making her scrunch up in disgust," You smell like alcohol. Get away from me." He shook his head as he put on a cocky smirk on his face," Not unless you get out of my seat or say yes to coming with me to my crew." Lucy rolled her eyes," Whatever, where you going?" His smirk widened," At the gym after school. Don't be late." She sighed," Whatever will help your little ego as a child."

He chuckled lowly," Whatever, just come prepared." She looked at Jay to see that he had his first four buttons unbuttoned and had dark blue jeans instead of his uniform pants that were ripped in some areas. He also wore black sneakers with dark blue socks. She then took out her stuff, ignoring what he had just said and waited for the class to start.

Lucy spaced out as the teacher talked about Logarithmic Functions and. "Miss Heartfilia, will you please answer this question for us?" Lucy looked the smirking teacher and at the board," Of course." She stood up and answered the question flawlessly in less than a minute. He rose his glasses," T-that is the correct answer. You may sit down." The class stared at the blonde in shock as she went back to her seat, positive she wasn't listening that time but answered the question faster than any of them would be able too.

The bell rang and students scrambled to their classes, not wanting to be late. Her next class was english and then arts and crafts. She sighed as the bell rang and the same thing happened in the classes she had after her math period. She got her lunch and ran quickly to the roof, getting some fresh air into her lungs," Man this feels good." She walked over to the railing and sat down, her legs swinging on the side where she could fall off to the ground. She opened her lunch to see a nice bunch of sushi and ate happily as she savored the taste of the japanese food. Then someone came from behind her and took the one she was about to eat from her chopsticks.

Lucy blushed as she saw the culprit," I-Ikuto, I was about to eat that!" Ikuto smirked," You wanted to eat the sushi?" Lucy nodded and was about to say something when Ikuto kissed her and entered his tongue and the sushi as they both swallowed and kissed for a bit more before parting for air. Lucy blushed and turned to the left," I didn't mean it like that you stray cat." He chuckled before taking another one and plopping it into his mouth. "Hey, that's my lunch!" He rolled his eyes as he chewed and Lucy ate the rest.

They caught up with each other and found that he really did go into Easter with his sister. Lucy listened as he told her that he hadn't found his father yet and sighed. "I guess we're both the same on that one then." He nodded. They looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes, get mesmerized by the other and kissed. The kiss was soft and warm but then went into a long make-out session, their tongues fighting for dominance and Ikuto winning, swiftly going towards her mouth. She moaned as her arms went and hugged his neck and his arms went and hugged her waist. They then parted, their foreheads touching as they panted.

The two smiled at each other, knowing that they would never give anything up for each other in the entire world. Just then the bell rang and they got their stuff.

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Tell me because more reviews = excited author = more quicker chapter uploads! Any ways, this chapter was mostly about the relationship of Ikuto and Lucy and sorry if one of them seemed a bit OOC. This also was half of the first day of school with another main character. Oh, and if you are wondering where the charas are, they are playing at the Royal Gardens with the rest of the charas. Can't wait for the next chapter! -Raven**


End file.
